New Girls
by shadowtune
Summary: When Peach convinces Master Hand to get some new girl, romances begins and chaos ensures.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a SSB fic so please, please i beg of you review. I truly want to get better and I take criticism well.

* * *

A hand floated in midair. To most this would seem a most distressing sight but the thirty-five brawlers assembled at the Smash Mansion were no ordinary crowd. Especially not Samus Aran who sat bored waiting for Master Hand to start his speech.

_ He does this every time waits till he's the center of attention, then at the most dramatic moment gives a speech with far, far too many flourishes and pauses._

She was sitting in the back corner of the main room tapping her fingers impatiently. Next to her was her current boyfriend Fox Mcloud who looked on with polite intreats. Om Samus's other side sat Wolf O'Donnell looking just as bored as her. "Why he called us up here I don't know and don't care but would he hurry up," Wolf said muttering to himself. "You know very well he'll take his own sweet time," Samus said dryly. Wolf snorted. Fox leaned in saying "ah he looks like he's going to start now" "Finally" Samus growled leaning back ready to drown out yet another pointless speech.

Princess Peach sat straight in the front row. She was impatient for Master Hand to start for a rather different reason than Samus.

_Come on, come on I can't wait for the news to be heard, every one shall be so excited. Oh I'm so glad that I managed to convince Master Hand._

Despite the excited thoughts running about her head Peach tried to let none of it show, She was after all a princess and couldn't let her thoughts all show, now could she. It helped she just couldn't let the surprise out. She fidgeted through Master Hands "Good morning all, today is the start of a new day I hope you all fight to the best of your abilities……" Peach didn't stop fidgeting, until she heard him say "today I have a rather special announcement," Peach immediately perked up "I have invited several new brawlers to join us, they shall join us in two days, I hope everyone is as helpful as possible to them." He paused there "and the best part is there all female"

Surprised sounds swept throughout the crowd, Peach looked around to see them, some were taking this in rather calmly others were talking rapidly to their friends, a few like Samus were having near seizures on the floor.

Ike Griel took this new information in peacefully whereas his friends, Link and Marth did not. "Wh-what g-girls" Link stuttered. "Your not afraid of girls are you" Ike jibed at his friend. "Of-of course not but, but why" Link rasped. "I'm not sure but i believe that Peach had something to do with this," Ike replied smoothly. Marth looked up "are you sure" he questioned. Standing up Ike nodded "I saw her go in into Master Hand's nods office then come out looking like a cat with cream". "Oh" Marth also got up, he had nearly fallen out of his chair at the news "I just can't believe that Master Hand would do it". Ike shrugged and started stretching "I thought something would happen soon enough its been quite lately, you know how Master Hand loves to stir mischief". "Your taking this far too easily" Link accused. "Like I said I knew something would happen, it always does" Ike shooed his friends up and out the door "now I don't know about you two but I have a match soon so lets get going.

Meta Knight left as soon as the speech was over, he thought this was a very bad idea.

_The last things we need here is more people. It is too crowded already what on earth possessed Master Hand to do this, only yesterday he was emplaning about the cost of things. not that I really care whether or not we do get new people._

He flew onward, deciding that this would be an excellent time to go out considering that no one would be sense for a long time. As soon as he got outside he flew through the forests surrounding Smash Mansion. "Meta, META" some one was calling him. Sighing he flew to Jigglypuff "yes jiggly what is it". Jigglypuff turned with jump "Meta isn't it too cool that were getting new girls" she cried happily.

_yes about as cool as a lava or rather not at all, Jiggly_

Rather than voice his inner doubts about this idea Meta let Jigglypuff ramble on "and I always said that we needed more girls, Kirby's exited too, oh this is going to be great". Meta Knight stiffed slightly at the mention at the mention of Jigglypuff's boyfriend, not that he was jealous he told himself after all the last thing he wanted was a girlfriend but still. He sighed again resigning at the fact that he could neither leave Jiggly nor get sense from her anymore and started to listen.

Somewhere else a spaceship went from dimension to dimension picking up girls to take to the Smash Mansion.

End of the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here and ready. please read and review, I want help to get better.

* * *

Princess Daisy of Sarasland looked around wide-eyed, never before had she been in a space ship and it was an exhilarating experience. She looked around to the different girls around her. Only one did Daisy recognize, Rosalina sat across from her looking pale and quiet, with one of the lumas bouncing around her. A blue-furred vixen was sitting two seats down, fingers fiddling with a staff. Some sort of monkey with pig tails was bouncing up and down. The girl was who also looking around intently with a piercing gaze looked like an imp of some sorts. A sword lady was sleeping inn one corner. A yellow circle with a hair bow was eating away blatantly ignoring the others.

_Wow, I can't believe I'm actually going there, finally after wishing and wishing. Peach was always writing like a madman explain everything about it an' now I'm going. Everyone looks so different then what I'm used to, this will be an Adventure!_

* * *

Marth was wandering groggily looking for coffee, unfortunately Link found him first, within unholy cheerfulness in the grim hours of morning. "Why hello sleepy we thought you'dnever wake up and today of all days when Master Hand shall introduce some new smashers who just happen to be female" Link said putting his elbow upon Marth's shoulder. "Cooofffeeee" Marth said still half-blinded with sleep "I need coffee". Link still disgustingly cheerful throttled a laugh "Yes, I can tell since the kitchens in he opposite direction your traveling". "I hate it when your right" Marth grumbled.

Marth was guided by his friend by to the kitchen. In the kitchen Ike had already made breakfast and _coffee _which Marth descended upon quickly. Soon his senses came back around and he looked up actually seeing. "Ah Marth, back among the living are, how glorious" Link said with a broad wicked grin. "Oh, stop being sarcastic it's too early" Marth grumbled eating heartily. Ike commented from the sidelines, "actually it's eleven o'clock and master Hand wants us in half an hour". Marth sighed wearily. "Hey, I'm looking forward to this we need more _girls_ here, we only have Samus who's dating Fox who I rule pity the sods who date her, Zelda who we all know has a crush on you, your both too stubborn to admit it though". Link pointedly ignored the glare shot by Marth. "Peach recently dumped mario again and everyone knows not to chase right afterwards, Sheik who's just scary, all that leaves is Nana who's young and Jiggly who's not my type." Link said mournfully. "i'm sure we all feel for you" Ike put tactfully as Marth was about to make a rude noise " but breakfast is getting cold and time isn't slowing down for our benefit".

* * *

Midna of the twili stepped out of the airship unto the grounds of smash mansion carefully. She had considered even declining coming here but she decided that it should at least prove interesting to watch others.

_ Well it could be worse I suppose but there will probably be few people worth talking to. At least both Zelda and Link are here that will be pleasant. _

Cautiously she looked to the mansion. She hadn't expected it to be so large. A big, floating white hand approached them introducing itself as Master Hand."come this way and I'll take you to were you'll be introduced to the others" with an inward sigh Midna left with the hand and others.

* * *

Fox stood with the others while pacing nervously.

_ They'll kill me, painfully. Oh hell what will I do both will get no matter what, oh gods I'm dead._

Falco came to stand next to Fox. "Whats wrong with ya' Fox" Falco said. Fox continued to pace "I'm dead, very dead". Wolf came over to snap "Hey Fox will you stop that, what are you so worried about anyway". Fox glared at Wolf. "He's worried about Krystal coming" Falco hastened to reply. "Oh that's right you dumped her for Samus" Wolf said dryly. Fox hung his head. "I mean you did tell her right, that your seeing other women, right" Wolf said astonished. Fox head hung lower. "Who do think will get him first Samus or Krystal" Wolf directed at Falco. "I think that, that will be a bet I'll take far away from the action" Falco said snorting "It was nice knowing you Fox".

* * *

Shiek stood hidden in the shadows watching the other smashers with some what cruel amusement. She had never understood what made people get excited or estatic about things. Shiek tried not to show any more emotion then necessary. After growing apart from them people found them forgetting about Zelda's shadow but Shiek had never cared. The fact that some new people were coming didn't matter besides that for a while she would have those pesky 'get to know each other' questions.

_Hah, they'll come here and natter on and on then go home after they find they can't fight and they might be hurt._

She knew she was being cynical but she didn't care, Shiek strived in cynicalness. Only Zelda did she ever truly converse with and she had no plans to change that without very good reason.

* * *

End of the second chapter


	3. Chapter 3

please review once read

* * *

Lyn waited to go on the stage to be introduced. The girl in blue, Rosalina, was going then and Lyn was waiting to go last. Finally she heard her name, Lyndis of Caelin, walking she entered the stage, The stage was bright and the voices below loud. Gazing below she smiled and said "Hello I'm am Lyn and I hope to have a good time here."

_Well that wasn't too bad now was it. I actually think that this will be rather enjoyable. I think I'll have to do a lot of talking to get to know people this looks like a friendly crowd._

* * *

Tiny Kong was glad that introductions were over now she could actually do something. The weird, floating Hand thing had told them to go and personally met the others. Leaping she went to the Smashers which she was now one of. "Diddy," she yelled out as the she saw the monkey. Yelping in joy, her friend Diddy Kong bounced over. "Tiny your here," he said eagerly "I never imagined that you'd be here, this is too cool." Laughing Tiny hugged her friend "Of course I'm here and I'm ready to go and kick some butt," she kicked out with her leg sweeping then did a cartwheel.

_Hah, Hah this is so much fun _

"Are you not gonna let us meet her, Diddy" a curious voice pipped up behind Tiny's friend. Diddy grabbed her arm "come on," he exclaimed. Behind him waiting was a rather ridiculous looking penguin and a man in a green suit. "these are my friends, this here is Dedede" Diddy said pointing to the penguin, pointing to the man "and this is Luigi." Luigi smiled nervously. Tiny grinned back.

* * *

Rosalina walked slowly to the crowd, she had never learned to like big crowds and this one was particularly noisome. Her little luma, Ana, had no such qualms. Off it went spinning through the crowd, giggling. When she reached the edged of the crowd, Rosalina sighed. A person came to bow before her, wearing a green tunic and bow on his back, he smiled. "hello, it's Rosalina correct, I'm Link," he said pleasantly. Rosalina nodded, "yes, I'm Rosalina," her voice was quiet. "Well then don't be shy none of us will bite, trust me" he wiggled his eyebrows.

particularly

_Is he trying to flirt with me? Yes, he is that's very strange._

Link tried to coax some words out of her. Rosalina merely said, "yes" or "no" to questions. Link brought her to other guys, one draped in expensive blue clothing was introduced as Marth. The other one was called Ike. Ike nodded at her and said something politely then let the other too question her.

_Why he's very nice looking and is polite too._

* * *

Krystal looked around annoyed, she not yet been able to find Fox. She had seen Falco but as soon as he saw her he fled for some reason. Even more annoying was that she had to go around and talk to people instead of searching. "Are you looking for someone" Krystal jumped at the sensible voice behind her. Turning she saw a blonde woman in a blue jumpsuit. Krystal nodded "Yes I'm looking for Fox, do you no where he is." The woman shook her head "No, but he said he'd be here soon, I'm Samus by the way" Krystal decided that she liked Samus, "Krystal," she stuck out her hand. Samus shook it "So how do you do you know Fox." Krystal frowned briefly "Did he talk about me, I'm his girlfriend" Samus's eyes narrowed "really that's very interesting, excuse me I need to go consult with someone"

_That was very odd. Why do I have the strangest feeling Fox didn't tell me something rather important_

* * *

Mrs. Pac-man rolled over to some people, maybe they would have some food to give her. This pink blob got in her way though. "Poyo, hello" it said brightly. Mrs. Pac-man said slightly curtly "hello, who are." "Kirby" he said bouncing "your mrs. Pac-man right" She nodded "right, do you have food" Kirby nodded still cheerful "uh-huh" he pulled out some cherries "here." Grabbing them she began to eat.

* * *

Midna walked over to were Zelda was. "Hello, Zelda it's been a while hasn't" Midna greeted Zelda. Zelda smiled warmly at her old friend "Yes it has, its so nice to see, Midna." Midna hugged her friend and spoke "I'll have to count on you to guide me around and keep me from being lost." Zelda raised an eyebrow "really, I can't imagine you ever needing help from anyone." Midna laughed. "Come, you must meet more people, if your gonna stay here" Zelda grabbed her hand and led away. "Where are you taking me, may I ask" Midna asked slightly confused. Most people were in a different section of the room. "Taking you to people I think you'll get along with better, you were never one to suffer fools gladly" replied Zelda.

_Oh, who would those people be Zelda? I thought that I would be surrounded by complete stupidity but I should of realized that Zelda wouldn't stay a place like that._

Zelda took her to where three people were sitting. "These people are Lucario, Red and Meta Knight. Midna greeted them in turn. Pretty soon they were all inquiring each other of their knowledge. After awhile Midna saw Zelda leave with a self satisfied smile.

* * *

Daisy was being hugged in a iron grip of Peach. "Daisy your here isn't that just wonderful" peach was talking rapidly. "Yeah, just wonderful, now can you let go I need to breath" Daisy rasped. Peach let go her and gave her awarding smile "I knew that you'd be one, oh this just grand" Peach continued to rapidly talk. Daisy held up a hand to cease the never ending flow of talk "Hey, peach why don't you introduce some people to me" Peach nodded and dragged several people close.

_I'm not quite sure I know how I'm going to remember everyone's name but I can try._

_--------_

_E_nd of the third chapter


End file.
